Warsaw Pact
Smlouva přátelství, spolupráce a vzájemné pomoci více obyčejně odkazoval se na jako Varšavské smlouvy, byla vzájemná obranná smlouva mezi 8 komunistických států ve východní a střední Evropě v existenci během studené války. Smlouva fouding byla založena v rámci iniciativy Sovětského svazu a podepsána dne 14. května 1955, ve Varšavě. Varšavská smlouva byl vojenský doplňkem Rady vzájemné hospodářské pomoci (Comecon), regionální hospodářské organizace pro komunistických států střední a východní Evropě. Varšavské smlouvy byl v rámci sovětské vojenské reakce na integrování západního Německa do NATO v roce 1955 na Pařížské pakty z roku 1954, ale byl především motivován sovětských touhy udržet si kontrolu nad vojenskými silami ve střední a východní Evropě, což (podle paktu Varšavské preambule) k udržení míru v Evropě, vedené objektivními body a zásadami Charty Organizace spojených národů (1945) after the collapse of the USSR and the end of the Cold war. The alliance was transformed into the subsequent Collective security treaty organization (CSTO). Struktura Organizace Varšavské smlouvy na byl dvojí: Politická Counsultative výbor řešeny politické záležitosti, a Kombinované velení paktu ozbrojených sil ovládaných přiřazené multi-národních sil, s headquarthers ve Varšavě, v Polsku. Navíc, vrchní velitel spojených ozbrojených sil organizace Varšavské smlouvy byl také první náměstek ministra obrany SSSR, a hlava kombinované zaměstnanců Varšavské smlouvy byl také první zástupce náčelníka byl také první zástupce náčelníka ozbrojených sil SSSR. Proto, i když zdánlivého mezinárodní kolektivní bezpečnosti aliance, SSSR ovládal Varšavské smlouvy ozbrojené síly. Strategy The strategy behind the formation of the Warsaw Pact was driven by the desire of the Soviet union to dominate Central and Eastern Europe. This policy was driven by ideological and geostrategic reasons. Ideologically, the Soviet Union arrogated the right to define socialism and communism and act as the leader of the global socialist movement. A corollary to this idea was the necessity of intervention if a country appeared to be violating core socialist ideas and Communist Party functions, which was explicitly stated in the Brezhnev doctrine. Geostrategic principles also drove the Soviet Union to prevent invasion of its territory by Western European powers, which had occurred most recently by Nazi Germany in 1941. The invasion launched by Hitler had been exceptionally brutal and the USSR emerged from the Second World war in 1945 with the greatest total casualties of any participant in the war, suffering an estimated 27 milion killed along with the destruction of much of the nation's industrial capacity. Historie Začátky V březnu 1954 se SSSR se bát "obnovení německého militarismu" v západním Německu, požádal o přijetí do NATO. Do té doby, zákony již byly předány v západním Německu končí denacifikaci a organizace Gehlen, předchůdce západoněmecké federální zpravodajské služby, byl plně funkční a zaměstnávají stovky bývalých nacistů. Sovětský žádost o vstup do NATO vznikl v následku a voleb do pan-německou vládou, za podmínek odnětí čtyři pravomoci armády a německé neutrality, ale všechny byly zamítnuty ostatními ministry zahraničních věcí, Dulles (USA), Eden (UK) a Bidault . (Francie) Návrhy na znovusjednocení Německa byly nic nového: Dříve v roce 1952, hovoří o sjednocení Německa skončil po Velké Británii, Francii a Spojených státech trval na tom, že sjednocené Německo by nemělo být neutrální a měl by mít možnost připojit se k EDC a přezbrojit. V důsledku Molotov, se obávat, že EDC by směřovat v budoucnu proti SSSR tedy "snaží, aby se zabránilo tvorbě skupin evropských států namířených proti jiné evropské státy", předložila návrh evropské smlouvy valnou o kolektivní bezpečnosti v Evropě, "otevřený všechny evropské státy bez ohledu jak na svých sociálních systémů " , které by byly zahrnuty do sjednoceného Německa (čímž by EDC - vnímán SSSR jako hrozba - nepoužitelný). Ale opět, Eden, Dulles a Bidault proti návrhu. O měsíc později, navrhla Evropská smlouva byla odmítnuta nejen příznivci EDC , ale i západních soupeřů Evropského obranného společenství (jako francouzský Gaullist vůdce Palewski), kteří ji vnímají jako "nepřijatelné v jeho současné podobě, protože to vylučuje USA od Účast v bezpečnostním systému kolektivního v Evropě ". Sověti poté se rozhodl natočit nový návrh vlády USA, Velké Británii a Francii s uvedením přijmout účast USA v dohodě generální Evropské navrhované. A vzhledem k tomu, že další argument nasazeny proti Sovětskému návrhu bylo, že to bylo vnímáno západními mocnostmi jako "směřující proti paktu Severoatlantické a jeho likvidace", Sověti se rozhodli vyhlásit svou "připravenost společně zkoumat s dalšími zúčastněnými stranami na otázku účasti SSSR v roce Severní Atlantik blok ", který stanoví, že" vstup USA do Dohody o Evropském generální nesmí být podmíněno tří západních mocností, že souhlasí se SSSR, které přistoupily k Severoatlantické smlouvy ". Opět všechny návrhy, včetně žádosti o vstup do NATO, byly odmítnuty Velké Británii, USA, a francouzské vlády krátce po. Symbolický byl postoj britského generála Hastings Ismay , zastánce rozšiřování NATO, který řekl, že NATO "musí růst, dokud se celý volný svět dostane pod jednou střechou. " On oponoval žádost ke vstupu do NATO, kterého SSSR v roce 1954 řekl, že "Sovětský žádost o vstup do NATO je jako nestoudného zloděj žádá, aby se dostal k policii" tedy reprezentovat alianci NATO jako "policie "namířena proti" vloupání "SSSR. V dubnu 1954 Adenauer dělal jeho první návštěvu do USA setkání Nixon , Eisenhower a Dulles . Ratifikace EDC bylo zpoždění, ale zástupci USA jasně najevo, Adenauer, že EDC by se stát součástí NATO . Vzpomínky nacistické okupace byla ještě silná a přezbrojení Německa bylo se obával, Francie taky. Dne 30 srpna 1954 francouzský parlament odmítl EDC, a zajistit tak její selhání a blokuje hlavní cíl politiky USA vůči Evropě: spojit Německo vojensky se . West US Department of State začal vypracovat alternativy: Německo bude přizvána ke vstupu do NATO, nebo, v případě francouzského obstrukcí, strategie obcházet francouzské veto by být provedena za účelem získání německého vyzbrojení mimo NATO. Dne 23.října 1954 - pouhých devět let poté, co Spojenci (Velká Británie, USA a SSSR) porazil nacistické Německo končí druhou světovou válku v Evropě - Spolková republika Německo byla konečně přijat do Atlantického paktu severní. Začlenění západního Německa do organizace na 09.05.1955 byl popisován jako "rozhodný zlom v historii našeho kontinentu" od Halvard Lange , ministr zahraničních věcí Norska v té době. Dne 14. května 1955, SSSR a dalších sedm evropských zemí, "potvrzuje svou touhu po zavedení systému evropské kolektivní bezpečnosti založeného na účasti všech evropských států bez ohledu na jejich sociální a politické systémy" zavedené Varšavské smlouvy v reakci na začlenění Spolkové republiky Německo do NATO, prohlásil, že: "remilitarizovaného Západní Německo a integrace druhé v Severoatlantické bloku zvyšuje nebezpečí nové války a představuje hrozbu pro národní bezpečnost mírumilovných států, ve Za těchto okolností jsou mírumilovní evropské státy musí přijmout nezbytná opatření k zajištění jejich bezpečnosti ". During the Cold war For 36 years, NATO and the Warsaw Treaty never directly waged war against each other in Europe; the United States and the Soviet Union and their respective allies implemented strategic policies aimed at the containment of each other in Europe, while working and fighting for influence within the wider Cold War on the international stage. In 1956, following the declaration of the Imre nagy government of withdrawal of Hungary from the Warsaw Pact, Hungarian revolution in 1956. Soviet forces crushed the nation-wide revolt, leading to death of an estimated 2,500 Hungarian citizens. The multi-national Communist armed forces' sole joint action was the Invansion to Czechoslovakia in August 1968. All member countries, with the exception of the People's republic of Romania and the People's Republic of Albania participated in the invasion. End of the Cold war Beginning at the Cold War's conclusion, in late 1989, popular civil and political public discontent forced the Communist governments of the Warsaw Treaty countries from power – independent national politics made feasible with the perestroika- and glasnost-induced institutional collapse of Communist government in the USSR. Eventually, the populaces of Hungary, Czechoslovakia, Albania, East Germany, Poland, Romania, and Bulgaria deposed their Communist governments in the period from 1989–91. On 25 February 1991, the Warsaw Pact was declared disbanded at a meeting of defense and foreign ministers from Pact countries meeting in Hungary. On 1 July 1991, inPrague, the Czechoslovak President Václav Havel formally ended the 1955 Warsaw Treaty Organization of Friendship, Cooperation, and Mutual Assistance and so disestablished the Warsaw Treaty after 36 years of military alliance with the USSR. The treaty was de facto disbanded in December 1989 during the violent revolution in Romania that toppled the communist government there. The USSR disestablished itself in December 1991. Category:USSR Category:Soviet Military Category:Soviet Bloc States/Nations